Mask of Deceit
by Rei Shizuka Kasen
Summary: Ok ok, here's another WeiB story in which another character arrives on the scene to join the team...Yadda yadda...but she puts Yohji in his place several times...*snicker*...Read!!! ^_^ ~~Rei Kasen
1. Mask of Deceit-01-Arrival

Mask of Deceit-01-Arrival  
  
"So who are we picking up again?"  
Yohji looked at Aya with a perturbed expression. "I could be doing all sorts of things, but I'm   
picking up some stupid person-Hey! Watch where you're going!" He had to jump to avoid a   
luggage cart. Omi was looking out the window at the planes.   
"We're picking up someone who's supposed to be joining the team."  
"Huh. Well, he'd better be worth my time."  
"Shut up, Yohji." Ken had looked up from his magazine, which he had been reading moments   
before. "You don't even know if it's a guy. She might be a girl, you know…"  
"Yeah, right. The only other females in our field that we've fought so far sucked. They were   
weak. I hope it's not a girl…Well, if she were over 18 and hot, well then…" He put on a rather   
sly, but cute face which was shattered a moment later by Ken's magazine hitting him in the jaw.  
"Dammit, Ken, why did you do that?!" Yohji rubbed his jaw peevishly.  
"I didn't do it! Aya did!"  
"I'll bet."  
"Actually, I did." Aya had been standing by the window. "Her flight has just arrived."  
"Her?" Yohji stared at Aya quizzically. "So it's a HER?"  
"Yes." Yohji revolved his hands around each other, gesturing Aya to tell him more.  
"And? Name?"  
"Akemi Kiroro."  
"Akemi? ::Snicker:: Sounds like a child."  
Omi looked from the window and gazed at Aya. "So how are we going to recognize her?   
There's gotta be like, 50 girls on that plane!"  
Aya opened the folder he had been carrying. "She's supposed to be wearing a black leather   
jacket and jeans. She has long black hair, and teal eyes." He closed the folder.  
"You know, she sounds kind of hot…" Yohji had the sly expression again.   
"Shaddup, baka."  
"Ok, people are coming out." Ken gestured towards the plane. "I think I see someone with   
black hair…we'll see in a minute. And Yohji, if you do anything ecchi, I'll have to royally slap   
you."  
"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, you-"  
"Hey! Kimiko! Hi hi! It's been-"  
"-tell me to shi-ne, why I'll-"  
"What do you mean, you lost your luggage in Beijing? That's total-"  
"-will you both shut up and look-"  
"No, Alex, we are NOT there yet! We're not even on the plane, for crying out   
loud-"  
"Hey, Aya, I think I see your sister…Wait, no, that's a hooker-AUGH!!!"  
::Aya punches Yohji and knocks him to the floor; Yohji counters with an uppercut::  
"-somebody had better stop them before they kill each other!!!"  
"-SHI-NE, KISAMA!!!" :: sounds of fighting can be heard::  
"Hey!!! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"  
Yohji and Aya looked up from the floor. A figure in a black leather jacket stood over them. "I   
can't believe I have to work with you two bakas!"  
Yohji and Aya got up quickly and dusted themselves off. When Yohji was done adjusting his   
gloves, he looked at the figure, and his jaw dropped. So did Ken's and Omi's, for that matter.   
Aya just looked serious, as usual.  
The person who had stopped the fight was light skinned but slightly tanned, with long, black,   
shiny hair. She had the brightest aquamarine eyes that any of them had ever seen. Aside from   
her leather jacket, she was wearing a black turtlenecked shirt and a deep azure set of jeans with   
pockets on the sides of the knees. She was wearing a pair of black leather boots that were   
obviously expensive, and a hematite roman cross hung around her neck. All in all, she was a   
total bishoujo!  
Yohji seemed to be in total shock. "Er…Who exactly are you?"  
"My name is Akemi Kiseki Kiroro, and I assume that you four shounen are Weib."  
Aya cleared his throat. "All right, then what is your codename?"  
"My codename is Siamese. The cat of the desert."  
"What's your favorite flower?"  
"Wood Lily."  
"Welcome to Weib."  
"Save the welcome. It will be soon worn out."  
Aya held out his hand. "Agreed. I am Aya Fujimiya." Akemi took it.  
"Hello, Abyssinian."  
"Omi Tsukiyono."  
"Ken Hidaka."  
"Nice to meet you, Bombay and Siberian."  
Yohji still couldn't speak. Ken made a frustrated sound, pointed to him, and said-  
"That's Yohji Kudou."  
Akemi shot Yohji a disgusted look. "…Charmed. Hello, Balinese."  
Yohji seemed to snap out of it. "Hi."  
Akemi glanced at her watch. "I have to get my luggage. Get your car. I'll meet you out front."  
"How much luggage do you have?"  
"Around four trunks."  
"FOUR TRUNKS?!"  
"Hey, I'm living here now! Most people have much more stuff than that!"  
"Fine, fine. Hey, bakahead!"  
Yohji jerked his head. "What?"  
Ken motioned with his thumb. "Go with Akemi and help her with her luggage. We're gonna   
get the car. And you'd better not try anything."  
"Shut UP, Hidaka! You couldn't pick up a girl if your life depended on it!!!"  
"Ooh, low blow…" Akemi shook her head and stood beside Yohji. "Worry not, Ken-san,   
Yohji will not do anything like that. ARE YOU, Yohji?" She swung her fist towards his face,   
and stopped it less than an inch from his nose.  
"Eep! Er…no…"  
"Good." She dropped her hand. "Shall we go?" She grabbed his arm and dragged him into   
the crowd of people. Omi stared after them.  
"That…was the first time…that I've ever seen a chick put Yohji in his place..." He burst into   
hysterical laughter.  
  
It was ten minutes before he could stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~End of Mask 01~~  
  
Hey, it's not done yet! We still have to find out what happens to dear Yohji-Kun, now don't   
we? ^_^  
  



	2. Mask of Deceit 02-Baka!

~~Eep...I forgot the disclaimer last time...silly me. Ok, I don't own WeiB, Schwarz or anything (although I REALLY would like to...^_^;), but Akemi Kiroro is MINE!!! ^_^ Now on with the story...Have fun, minna-san!~~  
  
~~Rei Kasen~~  
  
Mask of Deceit-02-Baka!  
  
  
Akemi and Yohji stood before the luggage conveyer belt. It still hadn't started up, and Yohji was getting more and more nervous. Akemi seemed to be getting annoyed at the luggage's lack of punctuality, and Yohji had apparently never dealt with such a pushy girl before. Well, besides Asuka, and even she had a soft side. Akemi, on the other hand, seemed to be hard on the outside and inside as well.   
Oh well...Thought Yohji to himself, The hardest cookies crack first. And it's been awhile since I've had a challenge... He cleared his throat, and asked, "Geez, how long is it gonna-" He was cut off by Akemi.  
"Why do you respond to 'bakahead'? I'm not saying it's not true, but why do you?"  
He looked at her slyly. "Why do you care?" She refused to meet his gaze.  
"What makes you think I do? I could care less about you."  
Yohji sighed, tilted his head back, and stared at the ceiling. "How is it that I've met you less than ten minutes ago and you insult me in such a manner?"  
She snickered. "I don't have to know you to insult you. You'll find that out."  
All of a sudden, the baggage belt began to whirr and move. "Finally!" Akemi exclaimed. "I was beginning to think that the luggage would never come..." She stared eagerly at the now appearing luggage.   
"So what kind of luggage am I looking for?" Yohji asked in a slightly dejected voice.  
"I have two black trunks, and two smaller suitcases, made of brown suede...Ah! There's one..." She motioned towards a small, mahogany-colored bag coming out of the flaps. Yohji stared at the tiny bag. "THAT'S one of your bags?! You must be a poor soul..." He patted her on the head. She flinched from his touch, and said rather throatily, "You wouldn't have much either if you arrived from where I came from."  
"Well, where DID you come from?"  
Silence.  
It seemed as though she was stalling. She had a rather strange look on her face, a mixture of surprise, anger, and remorse. Then she said in a rather flat voice, "Oh, there are the rest of my bags..." There was another suede bag coming through the flaps, followed by two of the largest trunks Yohji had ever seen in his life. They were so large that it seemed as though only a backhoe could move it, and even then it would have to be on full power.  
"SHEEZ!!! HOW MUCH STUFF COULD YOU POSSIBLY PACK?!"  
Akemi shot him a surprised look. "I don't believe you! Just a second ago you were telling me off for having so little, and now you're gaping at how much stuff I have!"  
"Yeah, but I thought that you'd only have a small amount..."  
"Well, I don't. Never anticipate anything." She grabbed the two smaller bags off of the belt. "Can you get the other two?"  
"WHAT?! What kind of muscleman do you think I am?!"  
She put on a rather concerned face. "You're right...perhaps I could get Aya or Ken to do it for me...They could probably do it no problem...Ok, Yohji, if that's what you want..." She began to walk away, bags in hand.  
Yohji looked after her and sighed. "Fine, fine...what a total..." He let his words trail off, and heaved the trunks off of the belt. Straining under the weight, he walked a few steps, and almost collapsed, panting heavily.  
"Oh, honestly...and you call yourself a man...Here, you can take these." The two suede bags were tossed at his feet. Akemi sauntered over, and with no apparent difficulty lifted the huge cases and began to walk away.  
"HEY!!! Matte yo!" Yohji shouted after her. He snatched up the other two bags, and proceeded after her, out the sliding doors, and out to the front of the terminal. By the time he finally caught up with her, she had placed the trunks beside the curb and was awaiting the others.  
"Geez, how did you do that?"  
She looked at him quizzically. "Do what?"  
He regarded her with astonishment. "Lift those heavy things! I couldn't even move them a few feet!"  
She glanced at him with a smug look. "It's part of my physiology. I simply have more upper body strength than most people, even though it doesn't really show." He glanced at her torso and realized that she was right. She didn't look strong at all.  
"HEY!!! ECCHI BAKA!!!" Yohji's sunglasses were smacked off his face by Akemi's hand.  
"OWW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Said Yohji angrily, picking up his now bent sunglasses from the floor.  
"DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU WERE STARING, YOU ECCHI?!"  
"Er..." Seeing Akemi's livid face, he had no choice but to imagine. Hm...Where could I possibly have been looking...Ah, yes...there...he thought. "Er, I was looking at your arms! Yah, that's it! I was looking to make sure that you weren't lying or anything!"  
She looked daggers at him, and muttered under her breath, "Baka."  
Yeah right, he was looking at my arms...thought Akemi angrily. I know a lie when I hear one...I'll have to keep an eye on him.   
At that moment, a dark blue convertible drove up. Inside were Aya, Ken, and Omi.   
"Hey, bakahead! Put the lady's stuff in the back!" yelled Ken in a teasing voice. Yohji stared at him for a second, then thrust out his chest and said in a cold, scary voice-  
"My name is not 'bakahead'. It is Youji Kudou, and you will address me as such!"  
  
Everyone turned and stared at him with looks of total surprise on their faces, even Akemi. Except she was wearing a kind of smile. A single thought crossed her mind-  
  
Still a baka, but maybe...not a total baka.  
  
She flung her bags in the car and got in.  
  
The smile was still on her face; the astonishment etched into the other's countenances was burned into her brain. She'd want to remember what they looked like when Yohji finally got Aya to look anything but serious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~End of Mask 02~~  
  
*snicker*...ok...Next, Akemi meets Manx.... This ought to be interesting. _  



End file.
